A Strange Week
by strange.days.fan.breanna
Summary: Josie is having a strange week. First she's waking up and getting to class EARLY. Then she's falling in love or has been in love XO with someone unexpected! What happened?
1. Monday

*I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE STRANGE DAYS AT BLAKE HOLSEY HIGH CHARACTERS! THIS IS PURELY FOR FANFICTION*

_She was laying there, in an unfamiliar bed. She didn't know where she was and there was an unfamiliar arm wrapped around her waist. She felt like she was glued in place by the arm, but she was also surprisingly calm, though she didn't know why. The "glued" feeling finally subsided, so Josie Trent turned to face the company she had. She looked up and straight into the sleeping face of Noel Zachary._

~~MONDAY~~

It started off as any normal week, or as normal as Blake Holsey, A.K.A Blake Hole High, could be. It was Monday morning and Josie awoke to the sound of her roomate, Corrine, getting ready for the day. Josie looked at the clock, but realized that it was blinking. _Stupid wormhole, causing everything to go outta wack. Josie thought._ "Corrine, what time is it?" Josie mumbled. Corrine heard her and answered, " uhmmm...it's about 7:45. Better hurry or you'll be late for Z's class...again." Josie jumped up at that, a little too fast, and she got dizzy. She sat back down on her bed and held her head in her hands, then she saw Z's face in her mind and began getting ready. She was done and out the door in 5 minutes! She ran down the stairs and into the Science Lab. She even beat Corrine there! Professor Z was startled bythe sudden burst of a student through the door with 15 minutes to spare, but then he looked surprised at the fact that it was Josie bursting through the door. "Well, well, , so nice to have you to class on time today. Even better, you're early!" "Good to see you too, Z" Josie replied to Z's remark. Her teacher laughed at her response and Josie couldnt help but feel light-headed. _Wait a minute. When did i start liking Z? Josie thought._ She disregarded her thought and sat down in her normal spot, the lab-table that her and Corrine shared, and she sat and stared at the table-top until class started. Little did she know that Z loooked up at her every five seconds and smiled to himself each time...


	2. Tuesday

~~TUESDAY~~

Josie repeated the same thing that she had done the previous morning, being one of the first students to Z's class. He found it odd that Josie was actually on early, let alone on time, because this was the only class she was doing that for. But, he pushed the thoughts aside because he thought that maybe, just maybe, Josie actually began to care about being on time to Science Class, but he also noticed that she had begun to play with her hair and he couldn't stop himself from stealing side-glances at that beautiful fiery-red hair, belonging to that beautiful, independent young woman. _Woah, woah, I can't be doing this. She's too...well i don't want to think about that either. Z thought._ So, he went back to what he had been doing before.


	3. Wednesday

~~WEDNESDAY~~

Wednesday was the day when things started to get weird...er. Josie repeated what she had done for the past two mornings and was, once again, one of the first to arrive to Science Class. This time, Z wasn't in the room, and there were no students in there either. Come to think of it, Corrine had still been asleep when she woke up. _What time is it? Why is everyone so late? Josie began to think_.Z walked in and was surprised to see Josie in class so early. "Joosiee? You know that it is only 7:00, right?" Z asked. _Ohhh...so that's why no one was awake. Josie thought._ "That explains why no one was up..." Josie answered. "Well, since I'm already here, can I just stay?" "Well, I suppose, if you want to watch me grade papers." Z responded. "Ooo, fun." Josie replied, sarcastically. Z laughed, and despite Josie's sarcasm, she pulled up a chair to her teacher's desk and watched him grade papers. She couldn't help but notice that he looked especially good today, and he noticed the same about her. _Although, she looked good every day... Z thought._ He sighed and made himself push those thoughts away. _Not with her here_. Josie heard his clearly audible sigh. "Z, what's up with you?" Josie asked quietly. It took a minute for the question to register in Z's mind, so he responded about two minutes later with a "huh? What? Oh, nothing." Josie didn't believe that. She was just about to place her hand on his shoulder and ask him what was really wrong, but just then Corrine burst through the door. "THERE YOU ARE JOSIE!" She said a little bit too loudly. "Yeah, here I am..." Josie responded quietly. Z surpressed a laugh at Josie's obvious annoyance at Corrine's interruption. He began to think that maybe Josie was about to say something that would change them...


	4. Thursday

~~THURSDAY~~

Josie didn't have near as much energy getting up on Thursday morning as she had for the previous three days. She had loved every minute that she had spent with him, but she didn't love being walked in on, right as a possible "moment" could've happened! Josie still got up and dressed quickly though, but she didn't leave just then. Instead, she left a note on the bathroom door, telling Corrine where she was going to be and not to "freak-out" like she had done yesterday. Then, she gathered her books and walked slowly out of the room and down the stairs, to the Science Lab. When she got there, the door was locked, so Josie sat outside of the door, waiting for Z to come. Josie began to fantasize about him, and just as she was beginning to fall asleep, Josie heard the familiar footsteps of her favorite teacher. Her eyes opened immediately, but she stayed on the floor, watching him. Luckily, he saw her before he got to the door, because if he hadn't, he would've stepped on her, for she was sitting directly in front of the door. When he got to the door, he asked her, "Lost track of time again, ?," then he grabbed ger by the hand to help her up. Josie responded with a "no, i just needed to get out of my room," which was a lie, and she held on to his hand for a few seconds longer than needed after he had helped her up. If he had noticed, he showed no signs of it. He then unlocked the door and let josie in, then he walked in and closed the door behind them. Josie had put the chair back where she had had it the day before, right by his desk. He shuffled through some things at the lab stations, then finally went to sit by Josie. "So," he said, "what's the real reason for you having been coming to class so early for the past few days, since i know that it's not for "the love of science" or friend problems." Josie thought about how to answer his question, and when she couldn't think of a good answer to give him, she just shrugged. "See me after Science Club then, and maybe you'll have an answer by that time, because if you don't have a good reason, then i can't let you be in here so early." Z said. Josie nodded, and Z went back to grading more papers, while Josie watched him and thought of what could never be. This time, she sighed, although it was an inaudible one.


	5. After Science Club

~~ AFTER SCIENCE CLUB~~

After Professor Z had let all the Science Club members go, well all but one, he sat down at his desk and waited for Josie to talk. She wasn't in her spot by his desk this time, but instead she was in the seat that she sits in for Science Class. Z walked over to the table and knelt down so he was face-to-face with Josie. "Why do I get the feeling that you aren't going to tell me the real reason that you've been coming to see me every morning this week?" Z asked her. "Because I'm not. It's not that I don't want to, it's just that I really don't know why I've been coming down here. I guess it's just some random need to be in the science lab...with you..." Josie replied. _Finally...a near confession of her feelings... Z thought._ Z cleared his throat and told Josie that she was welcome at anytime. Josie stood up and thanked him...for everything. Then, she hugged him, for just a few minutes too long. She left after that and went to dinner. To Z, that hug was his favorite moment that he'd had happen to him at Blake Holsey High.


	6. Friday Morning

~~FRIDAY MORNING~~

6:50 AM=Josie is awake and getting ready to go downstairs.

7:10 AM=Josie is sitting on her bed, contemplating on whether or not she should go.

7:11 AM=Josie is out the door, on her way to see Z.

Josie walked into the science room and saw Z, once again, grading papers. Well, at least he looked like he was trying to. Josie walked up behind him, leaned by his shoulder and said, "Soo...more papers?" Z jumped and nearly threw his pen across the room. He hadn't seen or heard Josie walk in. He was too preoccupied by his thoughts of her...Josie apologized and went to pick up the pen. Z stayed at his desk with his head in his hands. Josie walked back to the desk and realized that Z wasn't his normal, happy self. She came up to him and asked him what was wrong with him. "Nothing." he replied. "Z, what is wrong?" Josie asked again, this time a little firmer. "YOU ARE!" Z practically yelled. Josie was confused, and later, she found out, heartbroken, so she left and didn't come back for the rest of the day.


	7. Friday Night

~~FRIDAY NIGHT~~

Josie was laying on her bed in her room, all alone. Corrine was downstairs watching some cheesey movie with Lucas, Marshall, and Vaughn, so she had the room to herself for most of the night. Josie spent a lot of the night staring at the ceiling, thinking about how she could be what's wrong with Z. She hadn't done anything to him-intentionally. Then, there was a knock on the door. Josie thought about ignoring it, but when they knocked on the door again, harder, she figured it was either really important, or the person was getting impatient. So Josie got up, fixed her hair, and opened the door. It was Z. She thought about closing the door in his face, but then she remembered that he had the power to give her detention, so all she said was "What?" in a very hostile voice. "Corrine told me you'd be in here." he said quietly. "And?" Josie shot back. "We need to talk." Z said. He then grabbed her by the hand and practically dragged her his room...without getting caught. Once inside, he locked the door and told Josie to sit down. Josie shot him an evil glare. "Please?" he asked, almost desperately. So, she sat down on his bed. _Of all places she could've chosen, she chose there. Thanks Jose. Z thought._ He didn't say anything. He just paced back in forth, until finally Josie shouted, "Z! You said we needed to talk, so talk!" Z knelt down next to Josie and he began to talk. "Josie, about yesterday...I wasn't mad at you. At all. I was mad at myself." "But what does that have to do with me?" Josie asked. "Just listen." Z replied. Josie nodded. "It has everything to do with you. I was mad at myself because I'm in love with you, Josie, and i was mad at myself for letting myself think like that." "Z...I-I've felt felt the same way about you since I came to this school." Z didn't respond. Instead, he just got on the bed with her and they layed there in silence until they both fell asleep.


	8. Saturday Morning

~~Saturday Morning~~

It was 2:00 in the morning. She was laying there, in an unfamiliar bed. She didn't know where she was and there was an unfamiliar arm wrapped around her waist. She felt like she was glued in place by the arm, but she was also surprisingly calm, though she didn't know why. The "glued" feeling finally subsided, so Josie Trent turned to face the company she had. She looked up and straight into the sleeping face of Noel Zachary. Then, it all came back to her. The night before, with Z, everything. Josie had to do something. She quietly and smoothly unwrapped Z's arm from around her and got up to go to his office...where the wormhole is. She snuck out the door and walked to the office, hoping that the creepy janitor wasn't doing some random morning cleaning. When she got to the office, she was glad to find out that the door was unlocked. She walked in and closed the door behind her. Little did she know that Z had felt her get up, and he had followed her. Josie jumped into the wormhole to try to find what she was looking for. Z jumped in after her.


	9. In The Wormhole

~~IN THE WORMHOLE~~

After regaining her balance, Josie realized that she had gotten to where she wanted to be. Then another person came out of the wormhole and was standing right beside her. There he was, in his form-fitting night shirt and somewhat baggy shorts, staring down at her. Josie started to walk away, but he grabbed her before she could go anywhere. Then, he picked her up, and he kissed her. Josie felt like she was flying. But Josie was broken out of it when she remembered why she was in the wormhole in the first place. She broke free and wandered through the halls of the future Blake Holsey and saw on a plaque, where Durst's office used to be, that said "Headmaster Zachary." Weird Josie thought. She turned around and saw Z there, with a stunned look on his face. _I guess he thinks it's weird, too. Josie thought_. She started walking and he followed, but she didn't mind, because she wanted him to see what she saw. Then, they came upon a staircase connecting the school to the Pearson's house. They walked up the stairs and into the house and were surprised by what they saw. The house was completely transformed. There were pictures of Z and the future Josie everywhere. There were pictures of their children._ Our children... Josie thought._ She then broke down crying out of joy. Z saw and he hugged her. Then, they walked back to the wormhole and came out back at the current Blake Holsey. They remained in love with each other for the remainder of their lives and they became the owners of Black Hole High.

_THE END._


End file.
